Tonneau covers are used in conjunction with the cargo box of pickups to protect items placed in the cargo box from exposure to dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants. Tonneau covers are also used to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the pickup.
There are two main types of tonneau covers—hard and soft. Hard tonneau covers include one or more pieces that when placed in a closed position form a generally rigid cover over the cargo box. In contrast, the soft tonneau covers are fabricated from a soft material that is maintained in a desired position with a frame. When the soft tonneau covers are not being used, they may be rolled up to expose the interior of the cargo box.